


Little Arguments

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, for fun, kawaii oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they go in their everyday lifes, how they express love for each other etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No sex, that's what he said

Just your lil' nothings ^_^

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairing for chapter: AoKaga :333

"Oi, Bakagami! Stop moving that ass and come over here!" shouted the tanned teen to the redhead, who was running around the school in circles.

"What, Ahomine? Couldn't hear you through the muscles I am getting and sound of victory above you. In no time I'm gonna be bigger than you, just watch me!" baka was running, while saying those words, causing the aho to roll his eyes.

The tanned teen ran to catch up with the redhead and easily pulled himself ahead of the hot headed guy.

"Oi! Not fair, I was running hours before you started running!"

"Don't complain. The only one who can beat me is me."

"Yeah, and me!" the redhead shouted and stopped. He stood at the same place, waiting for aho to come back to him.

"What now, can't stand loosing?"

"No, just thinking, that if I can't beat you, you can't pound my ass. Deal?"

"Heh, you think you can stop me? And aren't you kind of too proud to blackmail me like this? What is it, Bakagami?"

Aomine was right, Kagami would never say such a thing if it wasn't for…

"My ass, you Aho! It hurts so much everytime we do it and we've been doing it everyday last two weeks! How do you want me to just keep on limping around every morning, feeling my ass all day and then come home just to have it fucked?" redhead's cheeks were so red, he couldn't look cuter.

"Finished?" the bluehaired teen asked. When Kagami nodded, he said: "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I could've waited for you to heal, if it hurt so much. And I thought, that the limping wasn't that important to you. Sorry for using you too much, I didn't know you were such a pussy. If you want, I can wait. If you can't take it, that is."

He was provoking the redhead, he knew it. But Aomine had a hard on from the redhead's talk a minute ago and he couldn't just let it be. It was starting to be painful.

"Hah! Okay. Then today no sex, Aho."

And Aomine stood there as if somebody burnt him. Did Kagami really say 'no sex today'?

"Hey, wait! Kagami! Do you really not care about my hard on?"he ran after the red head.

In the end, Kagami ended up being more than sore next day, because Aomine fucked him more than ever, because he had to endure almost whole day thinking about that tight ass being in his bed and him not touching it. How could he? Kagami enjoyed it, even if he cursed Aomine afterwards so much. Kuroko and Midorima, for once, felt sorry for Baka, because even if he called for it, they knew the soreness he had to endure. And Akashi had Aomine train three-times harder, than the rest, while he let Kagami rest on the bench. And because Kagami looked like he enjoyed his time without training, Aomine decided, that he needed to be punished. But that is another story for ya ;)

Kyaaaaaaaa, I LOVE writing these :333 Another pairing will be up probably tonight, I just have to add something with MuraMido, this pairing isn't shipped as much as it deserves to be!

See ya then ^_^ Hopefully today


	2. Amai, amai

"Ne, ne, Shin-chan, wanna hang out today?" the black haired guy asked.

"Takao, I believe I said this already, but I am not interested in going anywhere with you, unless it's a basketball match. And if you don't stop these attempts to make me hang out with you, I'll have to find another servant," answered the green haired guy and adjusted his glasses.

"Why do you hang out with other guy then, Shin-chan?"

"Do not call me that embarrassing nickname."

"No, I won't stop! It's cute and it completely suits your cute tsun personality. I just can't stand that you bottom for another guy," the smaller one of the two complained.

"Who told you I bott- I'm not going anywhere with anyone. And, please, refrain from talking such a stupid things when I'm around. I have no idea what you are talking abo-"

"Then, why are you always in such a rush to get out of gym, when the training ends? And why do you limp every morning? It hurts just looking at your face when you sit down."

"What are you talking about, Takao? Have you lost your mind?" Midorima adjusted his glasses and tried to hide the blush, that crept onto his face, when Takao noticed every detail about his condition and all. He was right. But Midorima would never, never in his life admit that.

"Whatever, Shin-chan. I just hope you'll understand one day, that I'm more suitable for you. That guy – whoever it is – is breaking you."

Takao was talking, but then a huge shadow raised above him and he turned around to face the one Murasakibara Atsushi, munching on his sweets. He threw uninterested look Takao's way and when his eyes fell on Midorima, something was there.

"Do not upset my cute little Mido-chin, lil' birdie. I'll crush you."

Takao's eyes widened in recognition. So this guys was fucking his Shin-chan? He hated him.

"I am not cute, nor little, Atsushi. Do not call me that."

Takao glanced at Midorima, who was blushing and adjusting his glasses once again. How could that guy be not cute nor little? He was so… cute!

"Then don't talk to lil' birdie. I don't like the way he looks at you. You are not his. You are mine. I thought you understood that, Mido-chin. I even gave you sweets and made love to you so many times! You are mine and I'll crush anybody who tries to steal even a taste of you."

The giant bended to place a kiss at furiously blushing Midorima. Then he licked his lips, his cheeks, his neck.

"Too sweet. I won't give you to lil' birdie. He won't have a taste of your sweetness, Mido-chin."

He was talking absolutely seriously. The green haired guy recognized through his blushing and denial, where were the giant's words leading, he heard them too many timed already.

"Please, not here, Atsushi," Mido-chin tried to beg.

His words were stopped, when the giant kissed him and touched him all over his body.

"Go away, lil' birdie. I am going to make love to Mido-chin. He is mine."

Midorima didn't see Takao leaving. He just felt fear of what was going to happen and a part of him, that was still conscious was wondering, if he'd be able to walk next day.

He was not.


End file.
